


Obedience

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Young Dean 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Comeplay, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Spitroasting, Wincest - Freeform, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam puts Dean through four different scenarios to help him learn obedience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything or anyone  
> All mistakes are my own

When Dean walked out of the bathroom, he saw that Sam had cleaned the table and was now waiting on the edge of his bed, giving an expectant look towards Dean.

“Sammy.” Dean said. The slight arousal Dean felt was starting to show throughout his body.

“Dean.” Sam said. “Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to get your naked ass over here and get this spanking over with? I can assure you, if I have to come over there, things will become…interesting.” A promising smile spread on Sam’s face and despite coming not that long ago, Dean could feel his cock give an interested twitch.

Dean took one slow step after another, finally reaching Sam. He stood there by Sam’s body and let Sam maneuver him onto his lap.

“Comfy, Dean?” Sam asked, running his hand over Dean’s ass.

“As comfy as I’ll ever be.” Dean shrugged, leaning into Sam’s touch.

“Good.” Sam said. Without a warning, Sam’s hand rose and came down on Dean’s ass. Hard.

 

“Four.” _Smack._ “Five.” _Smack._ “Six.” Sam said calmly after each spank.

“Fuck, Sam.” Dean gritted out. “You spank hard.”

“Seven. But the burn feels good, doesn’t it, Dean?” _Smack._ “Eight. Two more.”

“Fuck, it does.” Dean nodded. _Smack._

“Nine.” Sam said. _Smack._ “Ten.” He kneaded Dean’s ass, letting some of the burn dissipate. “Stand up, Dean. We’re going to begin our lesson in obedience.”

“Sammy…you can’t be serious.” Dean said, but he stood up to look at his brother.

“Dean, I’m dead serious. It seems that you don’t care to listen when I tell you what you can and can’t do.” A small smirk was playing on Sam’s face, and Dean knew that this was going to take an interesting turn.

“Really? Is that so?” Dean asked crossing his arms and giving his own smirk.

“Yeah.” Sam said, standing up. There was already a nice height gap between them, but with Dean a sixteen year old again, it was more profound now. “Let’s see…I’ve had to spank you twice already for getting too loud. After I told you not to touch your cock, you tried to anyway. Oh, and let’s not forget that you left the room after I had told you not to.”

Dean thought back on the last few days. “So what are you going to do about it?” He asked, challenging the other Winchester.

“I’m going to put you through different scenarios. Every time you get through one without disobeying…you get a half an hour to do as you wish with me tomorrow. Every time you disobey however…five swats with my belt. Sound fair?” Sam asked.

“Fine.” Dean said.

“Perfect.” Sam smile.

 

“How do you want me first?” Dean asked. “The room is yours.” He motioned around.

“I want you against the wall, facing me. Hands behind your head and feet shoulder-length apart. Go.” Sam motioned to the far wall.

Dean turned and walked over to the wall. “Now what?” He asked as he got into position.

“No moving from that position unless I say otherwise.” Sam said, walking over and invading Dean’s space. His hands started ghosting along Dean’s skin. There, but not quite touching. Sam leaned forward and his he mouthed along Dean’s jaw line, working his way down.

“Sam.” Dean gave a small shudder as Sam worked his way down Dean’s body, his warm breath the only thing actually touching Dean.

Sam only looked up at Dean and smiled, before ghosting his hands around Dean’s cock. His breath splayed across the hardening member, and Dean took a deep breath through his nose, and out through his mouth.

“S-Sammy.” Dean breathed out. Sam continued ghosting and mouthing along Dean’s inner thighs and calves before starting to work back up Dean, in an agonizingly slow pace.

Dean was almost all the way hard and he gave a soft moan when he felt Sam’s breath against his cock and balls.

“You like this Dean?” Sam murmured.

“Yeah, Sammy.” Dean said. “I like it.”

“Bet you want to touch yourself right now, don’t you?” Sam asked, breathing close to Dean.

Now that Sam mentioned it…Dean _did_ want to touch himself.

“Yeah…I do.” Dean said. “But you won’t let me, will ya?”

“Nope.” Sam said, blowing air lightly on Dean’s balls. Dean moaned again, and his thighs trembled as he tried to remain still. “You’re doing good Dean.” Sam murmured, working his way up to Dean’s chest.

He blew lightly on Dean’s nipples, seeing them already hard.

“Sammy…I need you to touch me. I need to touch myself. Something, please.” Dean begged.

“No. You’re going to learn how to keep still and obey. That means no moving and no touching. Not until I say.”

“What about…” Dean seemed hesitant. “What about coming?” He asked, watching Sam pause at Dean’s neck, pondering the question.

“The only way you get to come during this scenario is if it’s down my throat.” Sam decided. “If my mouth isn’t on your cock, don’t even think about it.”

“God, Sam.” Dean groaned. “You’re killing me here.”

“Then it’s gonna be a hell of a way to go.” Sam smirked, before starting up again.

 

Every move that Sam made was making Dean whimper. He was hard, aching, and leaking. Dean was desperate for a touch, and he was trembling, wanting to lean into Sam’s ghosting hands and mouth.

“Sammy…god, Sammy. Please. Touch me. Bite, lick, suck, do something. Anything.” Dean pleaded.

Sam’s mouth latched onto Dean’s nipple, making Dean groan happily. “Thank you.” He murmured, trembling against Sam, trying not to lean into the touch.

Sam’s nails raked down Dean’s body and Dean moaned, quivering.

Sam left Dean’s nipple and lowered himself to Dean’s cock, taking half of it, easily.

 

“Fuck, thank you, Sammy. Thank you. Oh, god. Fuck. Fuck.” Dean moaned softly.

Sam hallowed his cheeks and started sucking, and before he had even reached Dean’s base, Dean shot in Sam’s mouth, a silent cry on his lips.

Sam pulled back and looked up at Dean happily.

“Good job, Dean. That’s thirty minutes you get to do whatever with me. I’m going to give you five minutes to rest and then we’ll start up with something else.”

Sam backed up and helped Dean to his bed, where he laid Dean down. Then he walked back to his laptop and set up a timer, and started to search his laptop for a spell again.

 

Once five minutes were up, Sam went back over to Dean.

“Ready, Dean?” Sam asked, looking down at his brother, who was lying peacefully on Sam’s bed.

“Yep. What else are you going to throw at me?” He asked, getting up.

“Bathroom. Up on the counter in front of the mirror.”

“OK.” Dean said walking into the bathroom. He climbed up on the counter, turning his head to watch Sam walk in behind him.

“Head forward, Dean.” Sam ordered, starting to undo hid pants.

Dean looked forward and studied his sixteen year old self, before his gaze flicked up to Sam, who was looming behind him.

“How do you want me, Sammy?” Dean asked, giving a small grin.

“Keep your hands...” Sam lead Dean’s up and placed them on the side of the mirror. “…here. No moving them. And I want you to keep your eyes open. I want you to watch.”

Sam lightly rutted against Dean’s crack, showing Dean how hard he was.

“Sammy…” Dean said. His voice was lower and he gave a soft moan.

“Yeah, Dean?” Sam asked softly. He rutted again and Dean’s lips parted open. His eyelids fluttered for a split second before shooting open.

“Are you going to fuck me or what?” Dean gave a breathy laugh.

Sam smirked which sent a wave of arousal through Dean.

“Nah.” He said. “I want to see you squirm first.”

 

“God…Sammy.” Dean moaned softly. His fingers twitched against the sides of the mirror and he shivered as Sam sucked a mark on Dean’s back.

Sam’s fingers trailed down to Dean’s hole, and lightly brushed against the rim. Sam’s head lowered to Dean’s back and he sucked mark after mark on the other Winchester, while his fingers kept teasing around Dean’s hole.

When Sam pulled back, Dean’s eyes were lust blown and he was watching Sam’s every move. Sam glanced down to Dean’s cock to see it hard and leaking between his legs.

“Sammy…when am I allowed to come?” Dean panted softly.

“Asking now, huh? That’s good Dean.” Sam smiled. “You can come…when I’m well into fucking you. Alright? Do you think you can hold until then?” Sam asked.

“I will.” Dean breathed out. Sam pulled his fingers away from Dean’s hole and started rutting against Dean again. His cock was slick with his own pre-come and he saw it shining on Dean’s back. Sam gripped Dean’s waist and hit ruts became faster. “Gonna come on me?” Dean chuckled.

“I am actually.” Sam said, his ruts becoming erratic. Dean’s eyes watched as Sam’s screwed shut, and he came with a soft cry on his lips.

Dean’s nails scratched against the bathroom wall as he felt the strands of come land on his back. Sam had a sated, pleased grin on his face.

“That had to feel good.” Dean said.

“It did.” Sam nodded. Dean felt Sam’s hand swipe at his come-covered back. “But I still have to fuck you.”

“Sammy.” Dean whined. Sam’s fingers went back to Dean’s hole and Dean felt the slick-tacky feel of Sam’s come as Sam pushed a finger into his channel. “Oh, fucking hell.” Sam’s finger wiggled and squirmed inside of Dean, and Dean gave a small whimper.

“What’s up?” Sam asked, working his finger in and out of Dean’s hole.

“I need to reposition myself.” Dean said. “Which means that I need to take my hands off the wall.”

“Go for it, but when you’re done, hands go back up.” Sam said, keeping his finger inside of Dean. He watched as Dean shifted his knees wider, leaning forward a little more, which gave Sam better access, and Dean better balance. Dean’s hands went back up to the mirror, and he watched Sam’s face, while Sam added fingers, working him open.

 

When Sam removed his fingers, Dean was moaning and whining, struggling to stay still and not stroke his cock.

“God, Sammy. Fuck me. Please. I need you so bad.” Dean moaned, watching his brother’s reflection in the mirror. Sam leaned around Dean and sucked on Dean’s lower lip.

“Alright, baby. Because you asked so nicely.” Sam said, giving one good thrust and sinking into the heat of Dean’s channel.

 

Sam was thrusting too slowly. It was too goddamned slow and Dean was going to be driven insane.

“Sam…need you to pick up the pace, man.”

Sam started picking up the pace, cock brushing on Dean’s prostate.

Dean’s eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open, hands turning into fists against the wall.

“Don’t come yet.” Sam growled lowly.

“OK, Sam. Just tell me when…cause I don’t know how longer I can hold it in.”

 

The harder Sam thrust, the more Dean’s eyes kept fluttering, but he managed to keep them open. Small moans, grunts, groans and everything in between came from Dean’s mouth, and Sam knew he was using every ounce of power in him to keep quiet.

Sam gave a breathy laugh in Dean’s ear. “You really want some time to tease and torment me tomorrow, don’t ya?

Dean nodded, flashing a smile that was replaced as Sam nailed his prostate again. A strangled noise escaped from Dean’s lips and Sam nibbled at Dean’s earlobe.

“Come.” Sam whispered.

Sam pressed his hand against Dean’s mouth and Dean came screaming Sam’s name, arching into Sam’s touch.

 

Dean noted that Sam carried him back to his bed.

“Thanks, Sammy.” Dean murmured. “Can…can I have ten minutes?” He asked.

“Yeah Dean. You can have ten minutes. You also have brought your time up to an hour to do as you please with me.” Sam winked and walked off, setting a timer on his laptop and walking back into the bathroom to clean the mess.

 

Dean felt like he was floating on air. Switching from having a fun time with Sam to having these small resting periods was making him ride high, and Dean wasn’t going to come down any time soon.

“Dean? Dean, you with me?” Sam asked gently, coming into Dean’s view.

“I’m here, Sammy.” Dean smiled. “Is my time up?” He asked.

“It is.” Sam nodded. “Come on. Time for another scenario.”

Sam helped pull Dean up and he led him over to the edge of Dean’s bed.

“What are we going to do?” Dean asked.

“You’ll see soon.” Sam said. “Wait on your hands and knees.”

Dean got into position and watched as Sam left to his duffle bag, pulling out a dildo.

 

Sam walked back over to Dean and settled in front of him, his crotch inches away from Dean’s face.

“You know, are you even getting any work done on turning me back to normal?” Dean asked, looking up at Sam.

“I am actually. And I’m planning to get a load more done when I have you tied up to my bed. Now, get me out of these constricting pants while I work the dildo in your ass.” Sam said.

“Got it.” Dean smiled. Sam leaned forward a little and pressed the head of the dildo against Dean’s hole, watching the tip slip in.

Dean gasped lightly and his hands stopped opening Sam’s pants for a split second. Once Dean got over the intrusion of the dildo he managed to pull Sam’s pants down, freeing Sam’s large cock.

“Blowjob?” Dean asked.

“Start with your hands. You can suck on it in a bit. No coming until I say.” Dean nodded, and reached up, working Sam’s cock to full hardness in his hands, while Sam started fucking Dean with the dildo, keeping the thrusts shallow on purpose.

 

Once Sam’s lips were parted in ecstasy, he told Dean to start sucking.

“Gonna fill you from both ends, Dean.” Sam moaned out.

Dean took the head of Sam’s cock in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around, flicking under the head and down the large vein of Sam’s cock.

“Fuck, Dean.” Sam said, fucking lightly into Dean’s mouth. “You feel _really_ good.”

Dean hummed pleased, and Sam moaned. He started thrusting the dildo in Dean’s used hole harder and he lightly fucked himself into Dean’s mouth.

While Dean’s mouth worked wonders on Sam’s cock, his hands moved up to grip Sam’s hips to keep him from thrusting too hard.

“Right. Sorry.” Sam said. “Forgot that you can’t take all of me anymore. “God, you just feel so fucking amazing.” Dean started humming again and Sam moaned.

One of Dean’s hands went down to Sam’s heavy balls and scraped the skin right behind his balls, making Sam come in Dean’s mouth.

 

Dean sucked it down and Sam reached a hand around to start jerking Dean off, keeping up the pace of the dildo in Dean’s ass.

Dean moaned, the sounds being cut off by Sam’s softening cock and he gave a short crying before coming on the sheets.

 

Dean pulled back and looked up at Sam.

“Was I supposed to come then?” He asked, looking up at Sam, who looked as debauched as he felt.

“Yeah. You’re fine Dean.” Sam nodded, a smile spreading on his face. “I have one more scenario for you. Do you want to wait? Or would you like to do it right now?”

“Give me five minutes.” Dean said, moving off the bed and over to Sam’s to lie down on his back.

“Alright.” Sam pulled his pants up and walked over to the computer, resetting the timer. “Be ready in five.”

 

When the timer hit zero, Dean turned to look at Sam through half-lidded eyes. He had no idea what Sam was planning, but he was excited.

“Sammy.” Dean said, knowing his cock was starting to fill.

“Dean.” Sam smiled, closing his laptop. He moved it off the table, and dragged the table to the middle of the room. “Hop up and lie down.” Sam said.

Dean did as Sam requested and watched his brother head back to the duffle, pulling out think strips of leather along with a thick piece of black fabric.

“I don’t even need to be told where this is going.” Dean sighed, getting as comfortable as he could on the table before moving his limbs to the four corners of the table.

Sam tied Dean down to the table and moved the black fabric to Dean’s eyes. Dean lifted his head and Sam wrapped the fabric around, tying it, cutting Dean’s vision off.

“Once we’re done with this, I’ll order us some food, then I get to tie you up to the bed. OK?”

“Alright Sammy.” Dean nodded, head moving to where Sam’s voice came from.

 

Suddenly, there was no noise in the room and Dean’s head rolled from side to side, trying to figure out where Sam was. For a guy that was 6’4”, Sam could be incredibly stealthy.

Dean was about to speak up when he felt the lightest brush of Sam’s hand on his inner thigh. Dean gasped, and he knew he was half hard by now.

“Sammy. Talk to me.” Dean said.

Sam didn’t respond, and the touch left.

“Sammy?” Dean asked softly.

A new feeling touched him, now on his chest. It was too light to be Sam’s hand, but it didn’t feel like a feather.

“Sam. What is th-aaah!” Dean moaned as the feeling went over his hard, sensitive nipples. “Sammy…”

The feeling left, and Dean whimpered, trying to figure out what was happening around him.

 

The light feeling now was on his cock, moving over his slit and Dean jerked in the bonds, realizing why Sam put them on. There was no way that Dean would have stayed still without them, especially with no vision at the moment.

“Alright, Sammy. What game are you playing at here?” Dean asked.

Still no response.

“Not going to talk, huh? Guess that leave’s more room for me then.”

All of the sudden, Sam was pressed up by Dean’s ear, and Dean shuddered from the sudden contact.

“I don’t think that you’ll be able to talk that well soon. Not when I’m done.”

A soft moan escaped Dean’s lips and Sam’s presence was gone.

 

Something was on his feet, Dean wasn’t sure what it was. But it was pokey and moving slowly across Dean’s feet, over each toe, and in the curve.

“Oh, fuck.” Dean muttered. “Fuck. Sam, what is that?” His toes flexed, and his feet jerked, whether trying to press into the sensation or move away, Dean wasn’t sure. “Come on Sam. I’m gonna go crazy.”

He wasn’t sure, but Dean thought he’d just heard Sam chuckle from somewhere in the room.

 

Sam’s lips were the next thing Dean felt. They were latched on his neck, sucking at his Adam’s apple. Dean’s lips parted, and he could feel Sam under his chin before Sam left, and Dean made a frustrated noise, needing sensation and not knowing where it would come from.

The light feeling was back, moving along Dean’s stomach while the pokey thing was being brushed along the base of Dean’s cock, and Dean cried out in pleasure and desire.

Before too soon, the feelings left, and Dean cried out.

“N-no. Need them back. Sammy. Need to be touched. Somewhere. Touch. Please.” He knew his cock was leaking, and he felt the desire to come rise in him.

_No. Need to hold on. I can do this._

“Sammy…” Dean whined, humping at the air. “Sammy, please.”

Dean cried out again when he felt Sam brush something new against his nipples. It felt a little rough, and Dean was being driven crazy not knowing what Sam was using.

After a few moments the rough feeling left, only to show up, running over his balls.

Dean started babbling out nonsense. He wasn’t even sure what he was trying to say.

 

The roughness left and Sam’s hands were on Dean’s stomach, rubbing gentle strokes everywhere. Dean leaned into the touch, and Sam’s hands ran down lightly, barely touching Dean’s cock and balls. Sam’s hands swept down Dean’s inner thighs and down to his feet, where Sam’s nails scraped the tender curve of Dean’s foot.

The sensation left and Dean whimpered, humping the air and Dean turning everywhere to try to find Sam.

Sam’s nail ran across the very inside of Dean’s slit and Dean had to bite down on his lip to keep from screaming. His hips jerked upwards, but the touch was gone before he could do anything.

“Come. Come. Sammy. Sam. Come. Sammy.” Those were the only two words that would come out of Dean’s mouth. He shivered and shook in the bonds and continued his two word chant, riding too high in bliss to come down or care.

Sam’s hands pressed against Dean’s chest, nails raking down Dean, and Dean barely noted how there were going to be marks on his chest later. Sam’s nails went as low as Dean’s cock and Sam’s hand wrapped around it, giving two sharp tugs before Dean was coming, crying out softly.

He heard Sam make a small strangled noise and knew that he had come in his pants.

Sam’s hand left and he pulled the blindfold off of Dean’s face, taking the Winchester in a kiss, before starting to untie Dean.

“Sammy…what…what did you use?” Dean breathed out.

“Obviously, my hands and mouth.” Sam said, voice still lower than normal. “Also, a piece of silk. A small spiked bracelet I found while we were on the road, and a strip of sandpaper.” Sam said, motioning to the items between Dean’s legs.

Once Dean’s arms were free, he pulled himself up and looked at the items. His come was everywhere and he looked over at Sam to see the dark stain in the front of his pants.

“Made you come.” Dean said, with a grin.

“You also get to have two hours to do as you please with me tomorrow. Congrats.” Sam placed a light kiss on Dean’s lips before untying his feet. “Now, clean yourself off, while I clean up and order some food for us.”


End file.
